1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a variable focus lens and to the variable focus lens so constructed.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide a variable focus lens in which one or more transparent flexible membranes are tensioned to define a cavity therebetween in which a transparent fluid is received. Adjustment of the pressure and/or volume of the fluid in the cavity causes variations in the shape of the membranes, and the structure defines a lens of variable focal length.
However, whilst it is known to use such a construction to provide a variable focus lens, no current proposals for fabricating such a lens provide a lightweight structure which can easily be incorporated into spectacles, for example.
The present invention seeks to provide a new method of fabricating a variable focus lens and to provide a new structure for such a lens.